


How to fix a broken family

by Jesssy91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awesome Bobby, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Bonding, Castiel Being Castiel, Deaf Sam, Disabled Character, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Sign Language, Unstable Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesssy91/pseuds/Jesssy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/ After years of being ignored by his father for being deaf Sam turned his back at hunting and family. Years without any contact went by when a tragic death reunites Sam and Dean. On their first hunt they have to stand up against demons, ghosts, angels and a very angry father. They have to try to become a family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sign language
> 
> „Sign language and speaking"
> 
> „Normal talking."

Chapter 1

Sam stood in the door frame and watched his brother Dean. He had a big smile on his face which wasn't a miracle because Dean was under the old and dirty motel bed, the only thing Sam could see of him was his butt. He could see that his brother was in trouble, it was obvious that he was stuck under the bed. Well, that much about the topic fast food all day doesn't take consequences with it. But Dean always shut down when Sam wanted to talk to him about that topic. Some things just never change.

Dean had been stuck there already a few minutes and Sam knew he would have to his brother, although he would be totally embarrassed about the fact that his little brother had to rescue him from a motel room bed. Sam was sure, that Dean would have already called for Sam, if he could hear him. Probably he was yelling nevertheless and called the bed a freaking idiot. He yelled at it for being so small and near to the ground and he yelled at the motel owner for not buying better beds.

But Sam didn't want to rescue his brother yet. This view was just too awesome to destroy it so fast. Dean stuck under the bed... He could annoy him with this for like forever.

A few minutes later he decided that is was enough and went to the bed to help his brother. He pulled at his legs while Dean moved like hell which made the whole attempt even more difficult.

Sam rolled his eyes and beat Dean at his back. Dean understood. Because he was stuck under this bed he couldn't really communicate with his brother. Sometimes hearing would be very useful. So he just laid still under the bed while Sam pulled at his legs although it was very hard for Dean to just lay there on the ground. Suddenly he was free lying on the floor trying to catch a breath. He didn't know how long he had stuck under the bed but it was definitely too long. He turned onto his back and tried to get rid of the mist that had laid under the bed. Damn, the last time since somebody cleaned it but have been years ago.

Sam knelt down beside him with a really stupid smile on his face.

„Stop with this stupid smile, I'm going to get a headache because of it. And don't you dare to say anything! " 

Dean signed with his hands, so Sam could understand everything he said. Although he knew sign language nearly as well as Sam he was still talking out loud what he signs. It was just an old habit and he knew that Sam always tried to keep up with his lip reading so it was absolutely kind of him to talk and sign at the same time.

Sam had been deaf since the age of one. When he turned 1 and a half years their mother burned in their old house. John Winchester, their father could rescue Sam and Dean but for Sam it was nearly too late. He was hurt badly before his father could take care of him and somehow lost his hearing.

The doctors couldn't exactly say what caused Sam's deafness but it was clear that nearly his whole ear canals were totally damaged. He couldn't hear a single thing. And he never would hear a single thing again.

So Sam grew up in total silence. He could sleep next to a beat box. Dean could turn on his music in the car as loud as he wanted to and together they always watched movies with subtitles on.

It was a total normal way of living for both of them. It was what they used to, they grew up with it. In Dean's eyes there was nothing strange about Sammy's deafness. Of course he sometimes wished Sam could hear things like music and so on. But who doesn't?

Sam didn't know anything different. He was okay with it. Well most of the time. Every time when Dean and his father went hunting and he was left behind he wished he could hear. He always tried to convince his father to allow him to go with him. But it was hopeless. He always lost. Dean couldn't do anything either. He made a few attempts to convince their father as well but he couldn't stand against his father.

John always said that Sam couldn't have their back in a hunt and that would be too dangerous for all of them. He nearly spoke it out loud. But Sam and Dean both knew that he was thinking this way. Dean tried to act like he didn't know but Sam turned away from their father.

John couldn't deal with Sam's loss of hearing. In his eyes it was dissipation. He was pretty good at research and he knew that he was trying very hard to fulfill his father's expectations. But he would never be a real hunter.

2 years ago Sam and his father had the biggest fight ever. They always fought a lot but they never discussed one fight out or even solved the problem. John didn't know sign language and in fact he even hated that language. He always talked with Sam throughout Dean. When Sam started to fidget very fast with his hands he always turned his back to him and went away. He was always annoyed by it. He hated sign language. That fact made Sam very angry and he was hurt because his own father didn't accept his language. He didn't even try to get along with his son. He always turned his cold shower towards his youngest son. John didn't know that Sam could read lips. It wasn't that much but he could understand a few words from people he knew very well.

The biggest fight happened when John and Dean wanted to go on a hunt for some ghouls who were in that town for a few years killing people from time to time. That day John said something his youngest son would never forget and pushed him away for good. Sam stood in front of him and tried to make him understand that he was capable of going to the hunt with them.

At some time John had enough. He wanted to go. Every second they talked here the ghouls could kill another person. "Sam stop it! Dean get your things and then let's go. We cannot afford to lose more time." Dean looked from Sam to his father. He hated it that he was always right between the fronts. Sam was his little brother. He had to protect him. On the other side was his father. Who was… well… he was his father!

But when he saw Sam's sad puppy look he took one last try. "Dad, I'm sure Sammy can do it."

John turned around.

"You listen to me ne now son. It's enough. I'm fed up with this. I don't want to explain myself all over again every freaking day. When I say, Sam will stay; he is going to stay here. You understand? I cannot afford to take care of him while we're on a hunt! You know that! He cannot have our back but we would have to have his! He would be a weakness for us. He would take us in danger. He would ruin everything if he came with us! I bet he would start again with the fidgeting with his hands and get the ghouls attention with it! Or he would go through the forest like an elephant when he's supposed to be quiet! He cannot help us on the hunt so he's going to stay. Dean, he has nothing to do on a hunt. He isn't a hunter. He'll never be! He would be a burden for both of us!"

Dean stopped breathing. He always suspected that his father was thinking like that but he had never thought he would say it out loud. And definitely not right in front of Sammy. John was already out of the room and Dean hear , that the car had been started.

He turned to Sam who looked with wet eyes towards the open door. "Sammy, I…." Dean started to sign but he stopped instantly when he heard his father was screaming for him. He sighted and turned again to Sammy.

"We're going to talk about it later, alright brother? See you later!" With these words he turned towards the door and ran to his father. No single minute later the truck was gone.

Sam stayed alone in the dirty motel. He didn't understand everything his father had just said but it was enough to prove what he was thinking his father thought all the time. His dad hated him. He hated him because he was deaf. Useless. And never a hunter.

On this day Sam disappeared. When Dean and his father returned from the hunt all of his things were gone as well as the Impala. Later on they found they found the Impala at the airport with Sam's mobile phone in it. They didn't have a clue where he went. Nobody could tell them where he went. Nobody had seen him.

The next 2 years after that fight they hadn't talked a single word. Until one day when Dean was alone on a hunt in Boston he receives a SMS from his brother. "Stanford University. Come and pick me up."

Dean immediately drove to Stanford and finally he knew where his brother had been the last few years. He should have driven to Arizona to solve a case his father had given him because he didn't the time. He was in Canada with a few other hunters.

But Dean didn't care. He missed his little brother like hell and he knew that something must have happened. Otherwise Sam wouldn't have sent that message after two years without any contact.

When Dean arrives in Stanford he decided to ask himself the way to Sam. Everybody seemed to know his brother. He seemed to be very famous in Campus and everyone seemed to like him. But everyone Dean asked had a sad look on his face. Dean stopped in front of a house which was typical for students. He rang the bell and waited until a typical student with glasses and no shirt over opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Hey I want to see my brother. Some guys told me he lived here. His name is Sam Winchester."

The guy said something Dean couldn't quite catch and pointed with his head towards the stairs.

Dean went up the stairs and slowly opened the door. Sam was sitting on his bed, his face turned towards the window. Dean closed the door and slowly went to his little brother. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam hesitated and jumped up but when he saw that his brother was there he stood up and hugged him. He hugged him so tight that Dean was afraid he would break all his ribs.

"Hey, man it's alright. What happened?" He tried to get rid of Sam so he could talk to him. He was very happy seeing his baby brother again but he immediately notices that something was definitely wrong with him. Sam looked away from his brother. He looked terrible. Like one time through hell and back again. He had big shades under his eyes and he looked like he had cried a lot in the last few days. He held up his hands to talk to Dean. Dean noticed that one of his brother's hands was bandaged. Carefully Dean took that hand and said:"What the hell happened with you?" He didn't try to sign with one hand. Singing with one hand was something Sam was way better than him. He knew that his brother would understand him nevertheless. Sam looked down and started to talk. It took longer than usual because he was only capable of using one hand to sing. But at the end Dean knew what had happened.

A few days ago a fire started in the flat he shared together with his fiancée. He didn't have a clue how it could happen. There wasn't something wrong with the electric and there weren't any lit candles. Jess died in the fire. She was stuck at the ceiling. Sam tried to rescue her but the firemen came and got him out of the house. He had only burned his hand while Jess had died such a cruel death.

That was one week ago and both brothers were about to hit the road again.

Sam didn't want to stay at the place where his fiancée had died. There was just too much which remembered him of her. He was restless and he had a clue that the fire hadn't started by accident in their flat.

It couldn't be such a big contingency that Jess had died the same death like his mother all those years ago.

Dean was happy his brother was with him again. Although he knew that Sam wasn't feeling well – hell, who wouldn't – he found it hard to hide his good mood. He had his baby brother back. The only thing he had to promise was to not call their dad and tell him about what happened.

So what were you looking for under the bed? Sam asked while Dean tried to get up.

"Huh?"

Sam sighted and repeated what he had just singed because his brother was paying attention right now.

"My god damned mobile phone fell under that really disgusting bed! They didn't clean it for about thousand years! At least!"

You already tried to eat a little bit less hamburgers and stuff like that? I heard something that it could help to eat an apple from time to time. 

Sam still smiled. Dean started getting angry. He hated it when someone tried to correct his eating habits. But before he could say something cruel to his brother to pay him back for his freaking smile he noticed that it was the first time in years he actually heard his brother laughing out loud. He always loved to hear his smile because it didn't happen very often. Most of the time Sam only laughed quietly. Sam never took speaking therapy so he couldn't really talk. They were never long enough at one place to sign up for therapy and it wasn't like their father even cared. Another aspect was that John couldn't pay it. His whole money was spent for guns and all the other stuff they needed for the hunt.

The only things Sam could say where his own name and Deans. He only spoke when he was alone with Dean. He didn't like talking because he knew that it doesn't sound right. Most of the time he was just quiet only making noise with his hands when he was pretty excited and told Dean something very fast. Dean loved those moments. He enjoyed hearing Sam's real voice. He would love to teach him how to speak but he didn't know how. To teach him those two named took very much time and had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

So Dean swallowed done the pay back and just showed him his tongue.

"That's none of your business little princess. Not everybody can be such a healthy guy like you."

Sam stared again to laugh out loud. That was typical for his brother. I'm just watching what I'm eating. A few burgers every day just isn't the best. Dean looked at him.

"Yeah maybe. But they definitely taste better than some horse food. And when you're on the road most of the time you don't have a choice. Most diners aren't specialized on healthy food. That's what makes diner so fast-food- like. You understand? I'm a victim!"

Sam disagreed by talking with his hands but Dean wasn't looking at him. He just wanted to clean himself from the mess that had been under the bed. He could swear there were some hairs which definitely came not from someone's head! This was disgusting...

He headed to the bathroom when his mobile phone rang. That phone with the emergency number. There were only three people in the world who had this number. Sam, Bobby and- his dad.

Slowly he walked toward his bag where his phone was inside. Sam looked at him with a big question mark in his face and stopped singing. He saw that Dean was searching for something in his bag and finally pulled out his top secret mobile phone. Curiously he went to him to try to read his lips to get to know what happened on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean, this is your father. Where the hell have you been the whole time? You should have arrived in Arizona long ago! You have a job to do remember?"

Dean made big eyes and there was only one thought in his head. No, please no. Not now. Not with Sammy right next to me.

"Dean?"

"Yes dad, I'm here."

Dean looked to his little brother who stared at his lips. Dean didn't know how good Sam had become in lip reading but he was sure that he could read the word "dad".

"Listen to me son. I need to count on you. You need to do what I tell you. You understand? If I say you're going on that hunt than you are going to do that hunt!"

"I got it, sir."

"So wherever you are right now you are going to go to your car and heed to Arizona. Now. You need to solve this job."

With these words he hung up. Dean was relieved. He had been afraid his father would have had a job where he would need him. And there was no way Sam would get along with that.

What did he want? Sam looked at him and singed impatiently. He won't come, won't he?

"Slow down, bitch. He won't come, alright? He has a job for me in Arizona."

Sam looked to the ground. He always knew that the next job would come. He never really was on a hunt although he knew just as much as his brother. Sometime he was allowed to go with them but then he had to remain silent in the car.

Although his father wasn't going to come with them he didn't know how Dean would deal with it. He knew that Dean didn't have a problem with his deafness but they never were together on a hunt. ..

Dean notices that Sam felt bad. He already had an idea why Sam was feeling that way.

He went over to Sam and patted him on his shoulder.

"So little virgin. Ready for your first hunt?"

Sam looked at him and started to laugh. How could he ever doubt his big brother?


	2. Going on a hunt

Chapter 2 - Going on a hunt

9 hours and 2 really old and disgusting diners later Sam and Dean finally arrived in Arizona. The ride was very quiet. Dean didn't like signing while he was driving and he couldn't watch his brother the whole time to see what he was signing. So Dean just turned on the music a few moments later the sound of ACDC was ringing in his ears. About the half of the ride he noticed that Sam's hands were on the loud speaker so he could feel the vibration of the music. Dean had almost forgot that Sam used to do this since he saw Dean singing and dancing when he was 7. It was his way to hear the music.

It was early afternoon when Dean checked into an old motel. Together with Sam he put their few things into their room.

Sam sat down at the table and immediately took his notebook out of his bag.

So what's happening in this town? What are we looking for?

Dean sat down next to him and started to tell him what his father had told him a few days ago.

„I bet it's a ghost. There's an old hotel at the other side of this town. During the last 270 years every 30 years people died because of very mysterious aspects. The police solve all of them. But they said that every time it was a tragically suicide. Well who wouldn't kill himself by kneeling in front of the fireplace to put down some fresh wood let the wood fall, which fell on an iron rod that shot through his head. Nice, isn't it? It's not like there were other possibilities to kill you. And of course they say that it happened by accident that there were so many of suicides like that in that hotel. Please, why are the police always so stupid? Normally they would have to run on the streets, screaming in pain because of their own foolishness! I don't get it...

So, where did I stop? Ah yeah, the last incident was nearly thirty years ago so next week there will be another tragically suicide in that hotel. We just need to get to know whose ghost it is and then we can sent it back to where it belongs."

Sam nodded his head and started to research with his notebook. That was something he had always been pretty good at. He enjoyed reading, which was one reason why he wanted to go to college and study.

While Dean was lying lazy on the sofa watching some not-funny-at-all-TV-shows, he was looked for the ghost in that hotel.

Dean was a typical hunter. He loved the action he loved to send something back to hell and to shot their heads off. But doing research was just terribly boring in his eyes. He was lucky that his brother was so different than him in this point otherwise he would have to do research right now too. But Sam was a smart guy; he knew he wouldn't need his help. Well, he won't offer his help, if Sam would say „yes" he would need to stop watching Dr. Sexy... No way!

2 hours later Sam printed some pages and shut his notebook down. It had been pretty easy to find that ghost. He sat down next do Dean and handed him the sheets.

Elisabeth Burton was found killed on the attic of the hotel 270 years ago. She had numerous knife stitches on her whole body and on her chest a mysterious symbol had been burned into the flesh.

The problem was she had been burned and her ash had been dispelled in a lake near the hotel.

„Damn it why did they need burn to burn her? It's so much easier to find the bones than to find a fingernail or rest of her hair. Hey, maybe the hair from under the bed in our last motel had been hers!"

Dean had to laugh at his own joke.

A few seconds later he turned serious again. He sighted and put his feet on the small table in front of him and read what his brother was signing.

Well, it was normal in this area to bury their beloved ones. Even today this town is under the top ten with the most burned death in the states. I noticed that all of the victims had an affaire a few months before they died. No one was with his husband or his wife there. Another strange thing is that the ghost kills women and men. So if it's revenge it's not only for one gender. Nevertheless I think Elisabeth wants revenge for her death and because it's a small town and I bet there aren't that many people with prison experience she kills people who sinned. People who betrayed their partner. Another possibility could bet hat she was the one who had been betrayed and that's the reason for her revenge. And that's why she cannot rest in piece.

Dean watched his brother with big eyes. He always knew that he was a pretty smart kid but nevertheless he was surprised. He never really noticed how much Sam got to know about the hunt. His father never taught him so all he knew he had to teach himself.

„Yeah, you could be right. We have to get rid of that bitch before she's going to kill another poor sinner."

I think you should go to that hotel it find something personal from Elisabeth. As you said some her hair or so. And maybe there are old papers where you can find something about her personal life. The Internet didn't tell me that much about it. There must be something in that hotel that keeps her there. You have to find it. Otherwise it will continue.

„Sammy, you're a pretty smart guy. I'm proud of you! But there's a little, very small aspect you forgot."

Sam raised one eyebrow and waited for Dean to continue.

„I am not going there. We both are going. We're going to move into that hotel for a few days. Then we have enough time and I bet it's a lot cleaner than this."

He pointed with his hand to the kitchen. There were flies everywhere and Dean bet there was something dying in there. It smells like... dead disgusting body.

Sam stared at him. He was only logical that Dean was going to move into that hotel, so he could solve the case. But he wanted him to come with him?

Dean, I don't think that's a good idea.

„Why not? We just say we're looking for some old stuff. Real antiques, you know? We're going to talk with the owner and find out all that stuff about that freaking ghost. Where's the problem?"

The problem is that I cannot question them or do you think they all speak sign language? How many deaf antiquaries do you know? None as far as I know!

Dean looked at him. He thought Sam would be happy that he was a part of this hunt that they will work on this together. But then it hit him. Years of being ignored and always hearing that he's not capable to hunt couldn't have gone in only two years. A warm wave of anger against his father rushed through his stomach.

He didn't want Sam to notice so he just rolled his eyes and looked very annoyed.

„Ah come one Samantha, don't act like a girl. Just let me do the talking thing and you are going to be observing, all right? We're going to solve this case. You know, as in the old fashioned way. You're the eyes, I'm the mouth. Damn I hope there are some hot chicks over there, it would make everything more interesting..."

Sam laughed and together they put their few personal things into their bags and Sam sat into the Impala. Dean went to the reception to check out and pay the bill and then they were on their way to the hotel.

From far away they looked like two normal brothers who are going into an adventure. Well... an adventure is definitely coming...

It was a really old manor. And really, really big. It looked a little bit like the hotel in the original move of „The shining" at least that's what Dean thought.

In front of the house were some very old oak trees that seem to be like a gate towards the door. All over the walls ivies were climbing up and one could only see the windows. It could have looked scary but all over the place were flowers and it aired out a feeling of home. You know a home were you're sitting in the living room in front if the fireplace on a cold winter day.

But it wasn't winter out there. The sun was shining and the flowers had all different colours and looked like a rainbow.

And here a ghost is supposed to be on the hunt? I thought it would be a little bit more... scarier. Sam asked.

„Yes, it is. I'm surprised as well I feel like I'm stuck in a silly romantic movie."

They went through the old wooden door. Inside it was dark and a little bit sticky. That was no miracle; a fire was burning right across the room. The walls were full of old black and white pictures of long-dead generations. Dean touched Sam on his elbow. „Haven't a told you? Pictures as far as you can see."

Sam rolled his eyes and went towards the reception, which was empty. He rang a small bell but nobody came. He tried again and right at that moment a very attractive female in her early 40s came to them with a big smile on her face.

„Excuse me, I just changed the towels in one of our rooms. What can I do for you?"

Dean said nothing. He just stared at the woman who was really hot. Although she was at least 15 years older then he, hell, she easily could get away with early 30s! His mouth was open until Sam pushed his arms.

Dean came back to life and smiled.

„Ehm... hi."

„Hello. Do you need a room?" She was still smiling.

„Ehm.. Yes, that's right. One room with two beds for me and my partner please."

„Okay, how long do you plan to stay?"

„Well, I think at least for a week. It depends on how fast we're going to find what we're looking for."

„Oh may I ask you what you're doing for a living?"

„We are antiques. We're looking for some old stuff, repair it and then sell it again. And especially buildings like this one are our favourites. If walls could talk they would have so many things to tell here..."

„Alright. If you're interested in the buildings history you have to talk to Carl. He works here and is he oldest man I know but he knows everything about the history of this area. I fear you are our only guest at the moment. At this time of the year we normally don't have visitors..."

„Why not? It's beautiful out there. It's warm so why aren't there any guest in here? I even was scared that you don't have enough place for us."

„Well, it is but there are some rumours about this hotel. I don't like talking about that but as it seems that you are going to stay here I think you deserve to know. Well, every 30 years a guest dies in this house. And it was always at this time of the year. The police says it were accidents but you know people talk and... Most people don't want to be in this place at that time. They don't want to take the risk."

„Ah, we don't mind. We like taking risks. What's an old manor without it's own ghost?"

Dean showed her one of his biggest smiles. Sam looked from Dean to the women the whole time to try to catch as much as possible from their talk. He didn't have a chance. Dean didn't looked to him and he hadn't mastered the look through someone's head yet so he couldn't read his lips. The woman was a stranger and she didn't know he was deaf so she talked very fast.

„That's nice to hear. I don't like it when there's nobody in here. It's way too silent that way. But I beg you to be careful. I don't know what to think of this but it's scaring me like hell that's for sure."

„Sure Madam. Safety is our second name."

She smiled. Dean could watch her smile every freaking day.

„Great. The only things missing are your names and the money." She looked to Sam and seemed to expect an answer from him since he had been quiet the whole time.

„Oh you won't get an answer from him. And if you do so, please tell me. My name is Dean Floyd and this is Sam Leto."

„Okay, you're parents seem to be huge music fans." She smiled. „So I think I got everything I need right now. Please follow me, I'm going to show you your room and the rest of the hotel."

She stepped back from behind the reception and went to the stairs.

Dean looked to Sam and nodded his head towards the stairs so he could follow.

„So, here we are. It's one of our best rooms. We've only redecorate it last summer. The bathroom is right next to that door. You will find there everything you need and if something's missing, please feel free to tell me."

Sam and Dean put down their things onto the bed, which was close to the door, and Trudy turned away to show them the rest of the hotel.

„Wait, Madame. Could you please tell us your name?" Dean calls after her. She turned around. „Didn't I already tell you that? I am so sorry; I don't know where my mind is right now. So please forgive me. My name is Trudy Burton. Just call me Trudy."

Dean singed her name for Dean who was already started to getting angry because Dean hadn't told him a single thing yet. Trudy saw that Dean was spelling her name with his hands.

„Oh I am so sorry, I didn't know your partner was deaf."

Dean looked to her and smiled.

„Well, we haven't told you, haven't we? No worries, it's all right. You can talk directly to him I'm going to translate everything you say."

Trudy smiled and went out onto the hall. Dean heard that her phone was ringing.

„Come on bitch, time to find out something of this place."

Sam made the sing for „jerk" and followed Dean out of the room.

Down in the hall Trudy was waiting for them.

„I am sorry, but we have to make the tour tomorrow, I have to catch up my brother from the train station. The kitchen is behind that door right next to you and the food must be ready by now. I'll see you tomorrow." And with those words she went out to the door.

The two brothers went to the kitchen. The food was delicious. They decided that they wouldn't look fro the ghost this evening. There was enough time so they could start the next morning. They drove nearly the whole last night they both need some sleep.

They went to their room to rest a little bit. Dean was lying on his bed watching some annoying quiz show on the television when he noticed that Sam had been unusually quiet the last few minutes. The last days they made fun of those shows the whole time and he was just sitting on his bed starring at him.

„What's up?" Dean asked.

Sam made a move with his hand, which meant „nothing." He looked out of the window.

„Go to hell with your nothing." Dean thought. To Sam he sings: „Hey princess, I'm talking to you." Sam didn't notice so Dean through one of his pillows toward his little brother.

Angrily Sam looked to him. „Why did you do that?"

„Hey, don't shout at me. At first you just keep staring at me like I'm a damn wax figure, then you're saying it's nothing and now you're even blame me for trying to get your attention? Now come on. What's going on behind that brown puppy eyes of yours?"

Sam turned his head towards the floor. I want you to teach me how to talk. He singed without looking to Dean.

His brother looked like a caravan of camels had just pilgered through their room.

„You want to teach you what? You never really cared about talking, so why do you want me to teach you now?"

You don't have to teach me everything. Just a few words. When we're on a hunt and it's dark you cannot see what I'm singing. So you won't get to know when I need to warn you. So please, just a few words.

„Sam, you hate talking. We got along without it pretty well. So why do you want it?"

Sam's hands moved fast, so fast Dean had problem to catch up everything he said.

Because I don't want you to get hurt because cannot talk! When we're on a hunt I'm going to have your back and need to warn you even when it's dark. I cannot scream your name the whole time.

„Sammy, I'm sure you can have my back either way. I trust you otherwise I wouldn't have driven here with you."

You're just saying that. You know dad was right about this point.

„But Sammy, I... I don't know how! Do you remember how long it took for you to learn our names? I just don't know what I need to do to make it right!"

You can do it. I can do it. Jess- he stopped. It was the first time since they left Stanford that he mentioned her. – She taught me something too. She taught me her name. And I got it. Pretty fast actually. Please Dean, just give it a try. I promise I won't talk while you're watching Dr. Sexy.

Dean still looked sceptical.

Dean, I can speak four words. That's not exactly very much. Please.

„4? Why 4? I thought you only knew 3."

Sam smiled and said with his own deep voice: „Dean. Sam. Jess. Christ."

Dean was laughing out loud. First he loved hearing Sam speaking a few words in a row. Second he had to laugh about the fact that Sam was already a real hunter because he could say „Christ".

„Who taught you that?"

Bobby did. He nearly taught me everything. Every time when dad left me at Bobby's place to go on a hunt with you, he let me reading his books and taught me a lot of stuff. He was at the opinion that as a hunter, I need to be able to say that word out loud.

Deans smile was gone. It wasn't because Bobby taught Sam so much, but the fact that Bobby had to taught him all that stuff because their father didn't care about teaching Sam. Bobby taught him everything he needed to know to become a good hunter. He never doubted him. Sam couldn't even say „dad", just because he never cared about Sam! Hell, you can say he never talked a single word with his youngest son since he found out that he was deaf!

„Okay, I try." Sam looked thankfully into his brother's eyes. Dean knew Sam would do everything to become a good hunter because he really hated the part that was coming next.

„One last question before we start: Why didn't Bobby taught you his name?"

Sam smiled. Well, actually he did. But it didn't work. I just couldn't say his name clearly. Sometime he just stopped trying.

„I bet he didn't like that at all."

Dean smiled. He already looked forward to seeing Bobby so he could tease him with that. That was going to be fun...

10 minutes later Dean was sitting together with Sam on his bed and held his brother's hand on his vocal cords, so he could feel how he has to say the words out loud.

Dean decided to teach him the one word everybody knows.

„He-lp"

He talked very slowly so Sam could see his lips movement. Sam watched him very carefully and felt his vocal cords to get the word out right. „Eee...pp.."

„Yeah, come on Sammy, you can do it!" Dean tried to encourage his brother to go on. He saw Sam was trying really hard to get out this simple word but he only got out some indefinable words. But he got better with every single try.

Half an hour later Sam finally could say the word. „Eeee-lpp." It wasn't perfect but fort hat short period of time it was great. One could understand him and that was the most important thing. With some more practice it will sound nearly perfect.

Dean was very proud of his little brother. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Sammy to get out such a simple word. But he saw in his brother's eyes that he was totally exhausted.

Dean was exhausted too and so they both lay down on their beds and watched TV. Sadly the program didn't have any subtitles so Sam slept in very soon.

Some time later Dean's mobile phone rang.

Dean cursed and stood up to answer the call. Why does always the phone ring which was the furthest away from him? He walked to the small table on the wall and looked at his phone. It was his dad.

Dean sighted. He didn't have anything against his dad. They worked together very well and he didn't have a problem with him. But since he was with Sammy again he felt like he wasn't completely honest to his father. Which was the truth. He didn't say anything about Sam, because he asked him to. But it was still his dad he was lying at.

He took his phone and went into the bathroom. Even if Sam couldn't hear it he didn't want to talk to his dad while sitting next to Sammy.

„Dad?"

„Dean, are you already there?"

„Yes, I came here 3 hours ago and already checked into the hotel."

„Did you found anything yet?"

Damn, when did his dad turned into a total control freak?

„Not a lot, Dad. I've been driving the whole day and pretty exhausted. I just want to take a nap. I'll start asking the people tomorrow."

„Not a lot? Dean I think you don't understand how important this is! You already spent too much time that knows where! You can take a nap when you're dead! So, start investigating what's going on in that freaking hotel and get some information. You're going to need them."

„Whoa, calm down! I have one week left and that's more than we have at most of our cases! I had something more important to do!"

„You're still my son and you won't talk to me like that ever again. You understand? And what do you mean by you have more important things to do? What's more important than the hunt?"

Dean was getting pretty angry now. In this moment he hated his dad more than anything.

„Family, dad! But that's something you don't understand at all!"

With these words he finished the call and threw his phone at the wall. He hoped he hadn't said too much- He didn't want to disappoint Sam.

Totally exhausted he went back to their room where Sam was still sleeping. Dean lay down in his bed and looked at his brother.

Even if he was angry with his dad and had a fight with him because of Sammy, in this moment he was just happy that he could spend some time with his baby brother.

With this thought he finally fell asleep.

He felt like he had just closed his eyes when somebody jiggles ruggedly at his shoulder.

„Grrr..mpfl..." Dean turned around and laid his face into the pillow. Immediately he was jiggled again. He turned around again and opened his eyes. It was still dark in the room but he could see the shadow of his brother who stood next to his bed and signed something very fast. Dean couldn't read everything because it was pretty dark in there and wanted to turn on the light when Sam put his hand away from the lamp.

„What...?" Sam took Dean's arm and pulled at it so his brother had to stand up. He led him to the window. Sam was looking out if the window and Dean followed his look. He knew that one could see the garden form this window. He had asked himself whether it was very attractive to have a mausoleum in a hotel's garden in the afternoon.

Everything was dark outside. Dean wanted to go back to his bed when he saw a green light on the grass.

Sam looked at him and saw that his brother had seen the light. The light didn't move but after a few seconds it was gone and appeared in another corner of the grass. At the same time another light appeared. „What the hell..." Before Dean could finish the sentence he heard a quiet, but very clearly growl followed by a very mean laughter.

He flinched and Sam touched his arm to get to know why. In that moment the lights disappeared again and this time they didn't showed up again.

Dean went to his bed and turned on the light so he could talk to Sam.

His brother sat down on the bed as well and signed excitedly with his hands. What was that? Why did you flinch?

„There was a growl, followed by a really scary laughter. Come on, let's take a look whether we can find something out there."

They both put on their shoes and a jacket, took the flashlights and quietly they went out of their room. Dean hoped that nobody would hear them. This hotel doesn't look like him like it was pretty normal when some guests were walking through it at night.

He was a little bit worried. He had no idea how good Sammy was at sneaking. He couldn't hear himself walking. So did he know whether he was sneaking or trampling like an elephant?

But he didn't have to worry. Sam was perfectly quiet just like his brother.

Soft-footed they walked through the hall and down the stairs. Both of them thought that it would have been better if they could take the house guide in the afternoon; it would have been easier to find the shortest way into the garden. So they went out through the front door and walked around the mansion to get into the garden.

„Damn it, I can see nothing here!" Dean cursed quietly. They both didn't want to turn on the lights, someone could see them.

To get into the garden they had to go next to a large tree row. The trees protect the small pathway from the moonlight. Suddenly Dean felt something touching his jacket but then he noticed that it was Sam who held it. Dean could understand why he did this. He even couldn't see Sam but he could still hear him. Sam would be pretty lost right now without Dean.

Like two ducks they went along the tree row. Finally they felt the grass underneath their feed and they could see something in the moonlight.

Dean crawled and looked for some clues for what had happened here a few minutes ago. His brother did just the same.

After some minutes Dean wanted to give up but then he heard Sam whisper his name. „Dean."

Dean walked to him. Sam was on his knees und pointed toward the grass.

But where the grass was supposed to be was only earth. In the earth was a symbol signed. Dean looked at it but he had no idea what it could mean.

Shortly after that they went back to their room. Dean lay down immediately. He wanted to take a few more hours sleep before he had to find out what that symbol mean in the morning.

Sam walked to the small table and printed the symbol on a piece of paper. Dean could hear the pencil moving over the paper. Smart boy, he thought. Until the morning he would have already forgotten what the symbol looked like.

Even before he heard Sam going to his bed he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not a native english speaker so I apologize for all mistakes in this chapter.


End file.
